LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 September 2015
03:03 hello? 03:03 oh good i works :P 03:04 now I can talk to myself :P 03:14 heya Quick :) 03:15 Hi Pulp :) 03:15 heya Zone :D 03:15 Hey :P 03:16 hey People (not Fro cus I'm chatting with ya already somewhere else) xD 03:16 What day was yesterday for the US Pulp? 03:16 Wow, that's so rude :P 03:16 Can't you at least pretend? :p 03:16 oy, one hey is enough per session xD 03:17 lol 03:17 so you're the other things? 03:17 Hey Lava :D 03:17 btw, where's Sim? I need to congratulate him xD 03:17 Lol Pulp 03:17 on what? 03:17 :P 03:17 I had actual stuff to do :P 03:17 I get it...I see where I rank 03:17 becoming a Code Admin (which IDK what that is) xD 03:17 sure... 03:18 ah 03:18 Sulk all you want :P 03:18 I'm putting school first :P 03:18 but Elsa was helping me just now with my history poster homework xD 03:18 she's such a good boy =3 03:18 Emphasis on just now please 03:18 :p 03:19 (notice how I mixed both female and male with fro) :P 03:19 I did :P 03:20 I did too :P 03:20 I'll assume you made a typo :P 03:21 nah, it's accidentally on purpose xD 03:21 Accidentally on purpose xd 03:21 school work first? 03:21 XD 03:21 I'm done with school work now :P 03:21 you had school work to do at 6:30 pm? 03:21 oh, Purp, are you a 20th century invention? :P 03:21 Nah, I was having dinner :P 03:22 Obvs she's from the 19th century 03:22 am I a what now? 03:22 Gosh Lav, how could you? :p 03:23 my history homework is about events of the 20th century, is your "you know what" a 20th century event? (with you know what being birth) :P 03:23 LOL 03:23 why yes it is 03:23 Why put you know what if you're gonna say what it is anyway? XD 03:23 I was thinking of putting Fro xD 03:24 it's to seem more polite xD 03:24 nah fro is a millenial for sure 03:24 How do you know all of my darkest secrets D: 03:24 I'm putting LEGO, TV, Internet and Naruto xD 03:25 Quick question Pulp 03:25 Does being born in 2000 count as a millenial? 03:25 yes... :P 03:25 Or the 20th century 03:25 I wasn't asking you Lavvy :P 03:26 yes 03:26 To both? 03:26 no 03:26 Which ones yes, which one's no then? :p 03:27 exactly :P 03:27 seriously though don't you know? 03:27 and what is impolite about being born in the 20th century? 03:27 Not sure :P 03:27 I can vot and drive 03:28 *vote 03:28 can either of you??? 03:28 nope 03:28 Asking for a girl's age is supposedly not polite :P 03:28 Ugh Pulp, I thought you'd get it :P 03:28 Depending on where I am, I can actually drive :P 03:29 funny 03:29 and since when are of nvm... 03:32 So what was so special about yestefsya in the US, Pulp? 03:32 today 03:32 it's today 03:32 Olay, today then 03:32 it's Labor Day 03:32 Olay? 03:32 you are a bull fighter now? 03:32 xD 03:32 Stop telling others my secrets Pulp :( 03:32 :O 03:33 Y u do dis 03:33 don't tell me, you 2 are BFFs IRL :O 03:33 You've told like 2 2day :( 03:33 nah Frozen can't decide if he loves or hates me 03:33 aww, Elsa is feeling sad ;( 03:33 he's still working it out 03:33 I know what can cheer you up :D 03:34 a nice refreshing... 03:34 Oh no :P 03:34 KICK! :P 03:34 Why would I hate you again? :p 03:34 because she's revealing all your secrets? :P 03:35 xd 03:35 XD 03:35 so, Elsa, what do you want to refresh your mind, a ban, a kick or some fresh orange juice? :P 03:36 None of them :P 03:36 I don't know why...it's a day ending in "Y" 03:36 Very nice of you to ask though :P 03:37 Well I don't :P 03:37 Like I told you earlier :P 03:39 yes before you had to run off to make a poster or some other random bit of obscurity 03:39 Honestly, I still have no idea which bit you're referring to after all this time 03:41 Like tell me in Steam chat, let's not make a mess here 03:42 what mess? 03:43 I don't know, I feel like something bad's gonna happen soon 03:44 bad? 03:44 where? here? 03:44 are you being dramatic?? 03:44 Oh wow 03:45 I'm the dramatic one now 03:48 Yeah right Lav :P 03:49 closed chat accidentally xD 03:49 do ya NOW believe meh? :P 03:51 you guys are funny 03:51 hey Rub =3 03:51 Hey all 03:55 Purple my s13 is soon gonna be like you 03:55 yay!!! grats Rubble! 03:55 brb 03:57 2 more defenders with 2000 to go 03:58 Hey fro 03:58 Hey Ed :P 03:58 all good? 03:58 Yeah :P 03:59 I think :P 03:59 gtg see y'all later 03:59 Ciao :P Error: Invalid time.